Jessica Slate (The Perfect Boss)
'Jessica Slate '(Jamie Luner) is the main villainess of the 2013 Lifetime film The Perfect Boss. History Jessica was the daughter of Hannah Slate and, as a child, her mother had an abusive boyfriend named Albert, who Jessica smothered to death with a pillow after his abuse put Hannah in the hospital. In adulthood, Jessica became a ruthless pharmaceutic company executive who was willing to do whatever it took to succeed, even saving a failing company by getting a medication approved. Her accomplishments earned her the affections of colleague Cameron Finney, though she often denied his pursuit of her. Jessica also regularly sent money to her mother to keep her from interfering with her life. Events Cameron recommended that Jessica be hired as the executive vice president of the company he worked for, Mickelson Pharmaceuticals, in order to save the company from bankruptcy. Jessica arrived in town, instantly showing her cold personality by expressing displeasure at not having received a suite like she requested of the hotel. Jessica landed the job and introduced herself to the staff of Mickelson, informing them that she would only accept the best efforts from her employees and that the company would soon be worth millions. Later that day, Jessica returned to her room to find her mother in the bathtub, surprising her. She took her out to a bar, where Hannah demanded Jessica give her a share of her "ten million". Jessica revealed that the "ten million" she was referring to (having read about it in a newspaper article) was what she had in stocks. Hannah then tried to get Jessica to buy her a new car, but Jessica refused and left. Later on, Jessica had a tryst with her married lover and pharmaceutical representative Paul Winslow, blackmailing him to put Mickelson's latest insulin medication Ezaprine through by month's end or she would expose their affair to his wife. Another night, Jessica had drinks with Cameron and, when asked by him why she wouldn't take a romantic interest in him. She replied saying he was only attracted to her power, but kissed him before leaving. The next day, Hannah arrived at Jessica's work, causing Jessica to begrudgingly agree to give her enough money for her new car. Jessica's plan to save Mickelson hit a major snag, though, when employee Don Renfro discovered that Ezaprine had a side effect that was negatively effecting certain clinical trial patients, and in one case causing the death of one patient. After learning about this from Cameron, the evil Jessica convinced Cameron to murder Don to keep him from exposing Ezaprine's dangers and thus causing the company's downfall. Afterwards, Jessica comforted the shocked Cameron, leading to a passionate tryst. Jessica got a call from Hannah, who tried to blackmail her into buying her house with the knowledge of how she killed Albert, causing Jessica to have a breakdown. In order to silence Hannah, Jessica snuck into her mother's house and drowned her in the bathtub. Jessica was seemingly aided in her efforts to cover her crimes when Don's daughter Renee gave Cameron Don's laptop to clear out, allowing them to delete all evidence about Ezaprine's deadly side effects. But while Jessica relished in having saved Mickelson, Renee was secretly investigating the drug and had had her friend Cat hack into Don's laptop in order to figure out what Cameron and Jessica were hiding. Eventually, Renee presented her evidence to the detectives investigating her father's death, who arrested Cameron. After getting a deal, Cameron confessed that Jessica had orchestrated Don's murder, and the detectives arrested Jessica as she was giving a speech at a dinner to honor her "accomplishments". Trivia * Jamie Luner previously played villainesses Marianne Danforth in The Perfect Marriage and Toni Marshall in Stalked At 17, and appeared as the evil Elizabeth Rodriguez on CSI. * Jamie Luner also appeared in 1994's Confessions of a Sorority Girl as villainess Sabrina Masterson. Gallery Jessica Slate murder as a child.png|Jessica preparing to murder Albert Jessica Slate at party.jpg|Jessica at a party Jessica Slate with Cameron.jpg|Jessica with her colleague/lover Cameron Jessica Slate with mother.jpg|Jessica meeting with her mother Hannah Jessica Slate with Paul Winslow.png|Jessica blackmailing Paul Winslow Jessica Slate plottin.png|Jessica plotting with Cameron to murder Don Renfro Jessica Slate Cameron tryst.png|Jessica and Cameron becoming intimate Jessica Slate murders mother.png|Jessica drowning her mother Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Business Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Redhead Category:Sex Category:Sociopath Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested